


Interlude

by I_See



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, MSR, No Spoilers, PWP, Season/Series 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:05:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_See/pseuds/I_See
Summary: “Come to bed, Scully,” she hears through the bathroom door. She responds by asking if she should change into her pajamas or not. “I don’t know if I’m up for a little something right now, but I’m always up for naked cuddling.” She’s up for it too.





	Interlude

She steps out of the shower, dries herself off, and hears something curious. After a second, she realizes it’s one of Mulder’s audiobooks that he’s taken to listening to recently. His tastes are esoteric, and he has even gotten her to listen to some of them on the mornings when they drive into work from the house together. But she’s surprised, because she thought he was already asleep.

Mulder has changed, lately. He’s been going to bed earlier and getting better sleep than he usually had in the past, and certainly over the last few years. She figures that coming out of his depression, working out more, and getting regular sex will do that for a man in his mid-50s.

“Come to bed, Scully,” she hears through the bathroom door. She responds by asking if she should change into her pajamas or not. “I don’t know if I’m up for a little something right now, but I’m always up for naked cuddling.” She’s up for it too.

As she climbs onto the bed and lies down facing him, Mulder leans over her and begins to kiss her with deep, wet, slow kisses. It takes less than 30 seconds for him to have her pinned beneath him and to slide into her. Well. So much for not being up for the sex.

He nuzzles his nose into her hair, kisses her neck. “Mmm, Scully, you smell so good.” Her legs now wrapped around his ass, he’s pounding harder and harder into her when suddenly he grabs her right hand with his left and guides it to the slats of the headboard. She know this means it’s her turn to be submissive, and she grabs on without a word. He does the same with her left hand.

Scully is not often submissive in bed, but when she is, he certainly makes it good for her. She is not allowed to let go of the headboard; she’s his fuck-toy right now. Slight grunts and groans issue from her lips as he continues to move.

It’s the end of a lazy three-day Federal holiday weekend, and Mulder’s far-past-five-o'clock shadow is scratching her face roughly as he kisses her deep and slow. She can feel the stubble burn all over her neck and cheeks as she nuzzles the side of his face with hers. He lifts himself up on his elbows and palms her breasts harshly. The slight pain increases her pleasure. He nips at one nipple as his fingers twist the other, then goes back to kissing her. Her tongue chases his, his tongue invades her mouth, back and forth.

Suddenly, despite the intensity of their fucking, she is overcome by deep love and affection for him, and her orgasm surprises both of them. She clamps down on his cock as he continues to pump into her. That’s one. She doesn’t always come in this position, but it happens more often now that they’re in sync with each other once again. Several minutes more of kissing, grabbing, stubble-scratching pleasure-pain, and she has her second orgasm of the night.

Mulder slows, then rolls off her and lies down on his side next to her, his erection pointing directly at her. With a smirk and a quirk of his eyes, he asks what else she wants. They both know what she wants right now. She doesn’t have to tell him, but she will. “I want your mouth on me.” She doesn’t know if she will regret it with that stubble, but she’s willing to risk it.

Mulder knows exactly how to go down on her, and he loves doing it. She was already very wet from her earlier orgasms, and she hears the wet slurp from his mouth moving all over her lips, up to her clit, and back down again. She is completely engorged from her orgasms, and his lips and his stubble are doing amazing things to her. Again with that pleasure-pain.

He curls a finger up into her, finding that spot at the front that increases the pleasure. It feels like it’s radiating from two different places inside her now. When he sticks the tip of yet another finger into her ass, she knows she is building up to one hell of an orgasm. He continuously sucks her clit between his lips as the waves of heat and pressure build from her center. That edge of pain falls away, and the pleasure is so intense that she screams with it. She is normally not very loud in bed. She thinks she sees stars.

As she comes down from the high, he enters her again. He pumps in and out for several minutes as she lies there almost listlessly, content to let her muscles recover. She loves him so much.

Usually by this point, after he has finished her with his mouth, he would tell her to get on her knees and finish himself off while pumping into her from behind. But right now, he can’t stop himself from coming as she holds him, grabs his shoulders, and clenches down on him. They kiss for a few moments and he rests his forehead on hers briefly before he lifts off her gently and retrieves a towel.

She knows he’ll be asleep in less than a minute.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: As with the other stories, I'm archiving what I posted to Tumblr some time ago. 
> 
> I will be posting the much newer fic "Wake-up call" at some point soon here on AO3. You might have seen it on Tumblr. Consider this earlier ficlet my "practice fic" for that one.


End file.
